Jealousy
by Marigold2425
Summary: Mamori hanya mempunyai dua pilihan saat ini. Pilihan pertama, menunggu pria itu disini. Kedua, memilih menerobos hujan karena tak sanggup lagi menunggu dirinya mati kebosanan. /"Kau tahu, seorang Iblis tidaklah tertarik pada iblis juga,"/ Sequel My Partner


**Jealousy**

A fanfiction about Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi

.

.

Duduk di Kafe tidaklah buruk. Apalagi ditemani secangkir Vanilla Latte di depan mata. Uapnya mengepul hilang bergabung bersama udara sekitar. Namun yang jadi masalahnya, Mamori duduk sendirian disini. Sudah puluhan menit berlalu sejak minuman yang dipesannya hadir di depan mejanya. Mamori mengaduk-aduk-aduk minumannya. Mengaduk-aduknya pelan, sepelan perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk saat ini.

Rasanya, Mamori ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengundangnya datang kesini. Dia bilang akan segera datang kembali. Benar, pria itu memang tadinya telah datang namun tiba-tiba pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya, karena pria itu meninggalkannya bersama sesuatu yang menemani pria itu selama ini. Sesuatu yang dapat dibilang benda kesayangannya. Namun benda itulah yang sekarang membuatnya kesal, karena benda itu hanyalah sebuah benda. Bukannya orang yang dapat diajaknya bicara.

Mamori melirik benda itu yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Benda itu benar-benar seperti orang karena mempunyai tempat duduk tersendiri. Pria itu mengatakan padanya untuk menjaganya dengan baik. Tak lupa disertai sebuah ancaman. Hah, pria itu memang paling rajin mengancam. Suatu hari, Mamori akan bertanya pada pria itu, lebih penting mana antara dirinya dengan senjata AK-47 milik pemuda itu.

Mamori melihat sekelilingnya untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Tempat ini cukup ramai. Beberapa orang datang ke tempat ini secara berpasang-pasangan. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Oh ayolah, perasaan apa ini. Mamori tidak peduli atau mungkin tidak ingin benar-benar mengetahuinya karena dirinya tahu bahwa itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan organ di dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya tak begitu sopan memandang orang lain yang sedang makan, karena mungkin mereka sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang bersifat privasi. Hal itu membuat Mamori mengedarkan matanya ke arah lain.

Dari balik kaca itu, Mamori dapat melihat beberapa orang berjalan kaki dengan cepat. Meski tetesan air yang menempel di kaca itu mengaburkan pandangannya akan orang-orang yang berada di luar kafe. Namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niat Mamori untuk melihat pemandangan jalanan kota di tengah hujan.

Benar, di luar sedang hujan. Hujan tiba-tiba turun setelah pria itu pergi. Langit sedang menangis saat ini. Padahal cuaca tadi pagi begitu cerah namun anehnya saat sore seperti ini awan mendung tak segan mengundang kabut hitam disertai angin. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya terjebak disini. Mamori mungkin memilih segera pergi jika orang yang ditunggunya saat ini tak kunjung datang jika cuaca tak berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Mamori juga sempat berpikir bahwa pria itu tak akan datang lagi. Tapi Mamori hanya mempunyai dua pilihan saat ini. Pilihan pertama, menunggu pria itu disini. Berharap dia akan cepat datang dan membuatnya tak lagi merasa bosan. Kedua, memlih menerobos hujan karena tak sanggup lagi menunggu dirinya mati kebosanan. Tapi Mamori lebih memilih pilihan pertama. Dia akan mencoba mempercayai pria itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mamori melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca yang berembun itu. Di sebrang jalan dari kafe ini terdapat sebuah toko bunga. Mamori mengenali beberapa bunga yang terpajang indah dari balik toko itu. Toko itu rupanya belum ditutup meski cuaca sedang seperti ni. Itu terlihat dari tanda "Open" yang masih tertera di pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca di toko itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Matanya segera melirik ke arah pengunjung yang datang. Namun, Mamori menyipitkan matanya tatkala melihat orang itu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu berambut pirang seperti orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Benar, itu memang dia, Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori memandang cangkir di depannya yang telah habis tak tersisa. Mamori tak berniat untuk memesan lagi minumannya. Dia sudah cukup kenyang melihat pria di depannya. Mamori melirik pria itu yang sedang menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi panas yang di pesannya. Mamori pikir, Hiruma mungkin telah mengubah seleranya setelah beberapa tahun ini. Tapi Mamori salah. Dia masih Hiruma yang dulu dikenalnya. Hiruma yang menyukai kopi hitam tanpa gula. Mamori tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang sesaat setelah telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun," panggilan itu bernada mesra.

Suara panggilan yang ditujukan pada pria di depannya sontak membuat Mamori menjadi teringat suatu hal. Mamori ingat bahwa Hiruma tak kembali dengan sendirian beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin karena hal itulah yang membuat Mamori tak lagi berselera untuk memesan makanan atau minuman lagi. Perasaan aneh macam apa ini. Tapi sepertinya Mamori mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Suara itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Suara perempuan yang memanggil Hiruma dengan nada merayu.

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang sepertinya tak terganggu. Dia masih duduk di dekat jendela, tepat di hadapan Mamori , masih menyesap kopi itu dengan pelan dengan tangan kirinya. Pandangan Mamori berganti pada Perempuan itu. Mamori ingin menanyakan suatu hal tapi dirinya urungkan setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu. Mamori terkejut ketika melihat Perempuan yang dia tak dikenalnya itu menempel dengan erat pada Hiruma. Dia memeluk tangan kanan Hiruma hingga dada perempuan itu menyentuh lengan Hiruma. Suatu hal yang lebih membuat Mamori terkejut adalah bahwa Hiruma tak melakukan apapun tentang hal itu.

Mamori menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya sendiri. Dia pejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Membukanya kembali hanya untuk memandang intens Hiruma. Mamori berharap pria itu menyadarinya tanpa Mamori harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mamori Sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori berkedip pelan. Lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tak sadar hal itu, membuat sudut bibir Hiruma tertarik ke atas. Namun hilang dalam hitungan detik. Pria itu, pintar mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hiruma-kun, dia siapa?" tanya Mamori pelan namun masih cukup terdengar. Tak dia pedulikan kalau-kalau kata yang diucapkannya tidak sopan mengingat orang yang dibicarakannya ada di depannya.

"Oh, hanya seseorang yang memberi tumpangan payung." Hiruma berbicara sambil menunduk, melihat isi cangkir miliknya. Rupanya kopinya telah habis.

'Lalu, mengapa dia ada disini'" ucap Mamori dalam hati. Namun matanya memandang Hiruma lekat-lekat, berusaha menyalurkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, Kau. Pergilah." Hiruma mengatakan kalimatnya sambil menggeser lengan kanannya agar terlepas dari pelukan maut.

"Tidak mau," perempuan berambut pirang itu bersikokoh tetap tinggal.

Pirang? Untuk kedua kalinya Mamori menyadari satu hal lagi. Rambut perempuan itu pirang, sama seperti Hiruma. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Perawakannya juga tinggi dan langsing seperti orang asing. Tapi apa yang membuat Mamori merasa terganggu? Perempuan itu mungkin cantik, tapi Mamori yang menemukan Hiruma terlebih dahulu bukan? Mamori menggeleng pelan, tak percaya akan pemikiran yang melintas di otak kecilnya.

Hiruma mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah kursi yang ada di samping Mamori. Mamori yang mengerti maksud Hiruma, mengambilkan pria itu senjata yang dari tadi diam di tempatnya.

"Pergi atau kutembak disini!" perintah Hiruma sambil menodongkan senjatanya tepat di depan wajah perempuan itu.

"Hanya sebagai tambahan, peluru di dalamnya asli," ujar Mamori.

Mamori ternyata bisa kejam juga. Mamori baru mengetahui sifatnya yang satu ini.

Wajah perempuan itu memucat. Dirinya meringis lalu dengan cepat bangkit membawa tasnya lalu berjalan pergi ke luar kafe. Apa mungkin perempuan itu berpikir Hiruma adalah seorang pria baik-baik atau seorang _badboy_ yang suka bermain wanita? Mamori tidak tahu apa yang membuat perempuan itu tertarik pada Hiruma hanya dengan sekali bertemu. Apa mungkin karena tampangnya?

Mamori memasang pose berpikir. Telunjuknya dia tempelkan di dagunya lalu mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Memandang lekat-lekat pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai setengah badannya karena setengahnya lagi tertutup oleh meja yang menjadi sekat di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma melirik Mamori. Pria itu sudah sibuk bermain dengan senjatanya. Mengusapnya pelan seperti anjing peliharaan kesayangannya. Berbicara mengenai anjing, bagaimana kabar Cerberus sekarang? Mamori sudah begitu lama tidak melihatnya.

Mamori menggeleng. Nah untuk hal yang satu itu, Mamori juga tidak mengetahui mengapa pelayan Kafe tidak datang untuk menghampiri mereka berdua, sekedar menegur atau melarang mereka karena membawa senjata. Mamori tidak akan bertanya apa-apa jika itu menyangkut Hiruma. Segalanya dapat terjadi jika dia bersama dengan Hiruma. Dari hal yang aneh-aneh sampai yang tak masuk akal sekalipun.

"Puas kau Sekarang?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk dengan cepat. Tak menyadari bahwa dirinya terlihat bersemangat atau dalam hal ini seperti antusias terhadap sesuatu. Hiruma yang melihat hal itu mendengus.

Mamori melirik Hiruma dari sudut matanya. Dia berniat memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi sejak perempuan itu pergi. Mereka juga tidak memesan apapun. Kali ini Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya mengusap senjatanya. Apa dia sebegitu sayangnya pada benda itu? Bagaimana dengan Mamori? Seberapa besar rasa sayang Hiruma padanya? Pikiran itu sontak membuat pipi Mamori terasa hangat.

"Hiruma-kun," lirih Mamori.

"Hmm."

"Untuk apa kau mengundangku kesini?" tanya Mamori memecah keheningan.

Untuk apa? Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Mamori. Tentu saja. Tapi Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak suka berbasa basi dengannya sehingga Mamori menanyakannya langsung. Mamori sudah menyiapkan telinganya jika saja Hiruma akan mengatainya bodoh. Namun, jawaban Hiruma tidaklah sesuai perkiraannya.

"Tadinya ingin mengajakmu melihat kembaranmu," Jawab Hiruma.

"Kembaran?" tanya Mamori bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kembaran apa yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma? Apa mungkin Monta? Salah satu teman Sena yang dulunya Anggota Demon Devil Bats? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Ya, monyet di kebun binatang." Kata Hiruma terlihat yakin.

"Hah?"

Mamori tercengang akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hiruma. Maksud Hiruma itu monyet sungguhan? Hiruma berniat mengejek Mamori begitu? Namun Mamori dengan cepat meresponnya.

Mamori merengut, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak lucu."

Lalu dirinya pura-pura marah. Dia lipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, bersidekap.

"Kekekeke."

"Wajahmu bodoh sekali, Mamori Sialan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mamori melirik dari ujung matanya, melihat Hiruma yang tertawa. Ah, suara tawa itu. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengarnya. Tawa setan ala Hiruma. Hal itu membuat Mamori ikut tersenyum juga. Mamori bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dia rela diejek Hiruma setiap hari kalau dia dapat melihat tawa itu setiap harinya.

Hening, beberapa menit.

Mamori melihat pemuda itu memandang ke luar jendela. Mamori mengikuti pandangannya. Di jalan, terlihat tetesan air dari atas telah berhenti. Langit tak lagi menangis. Hujan itu telah mereda. Namun hawa dingin yang ditinggalkannya terlihat masih tersisa. Mamori tidak mengenakan jaket seperti Hiruma. Dia bisa memastikan kalau udara dingin pasti akan menyambutnya seketika dia keluar kafe itu nanti.

"Hei, " ucap Hiruma.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan di luar?" tanyanya yang membuat Mamori mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Pertanyaan dari Hiruma sontak membuat Mamori menoleh, melihat wajah Hiruma yang datar. Tapi pandangan itu yang memandang ke luar dari bingkai kaca terasa jauh. Dan Mamori tak suka hal itu. Pertanyaaan itu juga bagaikan rayuan setan. Mamori tak mampu menolaknya. Juga tak ingin melewatkan hal ini. Tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang datang menghadang. Kesempatan seperti ini tidaklah datang untuk kedua kali.

000

Mamori dan Hiruma kini berjalan di jalanan kota. Mereka kini berniat mencari halte untuk menaiki bus agar dapat pulang. Udara di luar, hasil dari curah hujan yang turun membuat gigil di seluruh tubuh.

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana panjang berbahan Jins. Jaketnya sudah terpakai dengan rapi di bahu Mamori. Tangan kanannya memegang senjata kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi menggantung terayun-ayun.

Tidakkah itu terasa dingin?

Mamori ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti menggenggam tangan Hiruma dengan tangan miliknya tapi akhirnya urung dia lakukan. Mamori memilih berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam jaket. Mamori berpikir sesuatu kemudian melirik Hiruma lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma, melirik Mamori dari sudut matanya.

Mamori terkejut dengan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Namun kemudian Mamori tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Hiruma itu... seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Mamori. Mamori mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun... Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, kau pikir aku seorang Peramal!" Jawabnya cepat dengan suara terdengar kesal. Tapi itu memang Hiruma. Dia selalu terlihat kesal. Mamori sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu tahu jika aku ingin bicara denganmu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Itu karena—" Ucapan Hiruma terhenti sesuai langkahnya, membuat Mamori juga menghentikan jalannya. Tidak mungkin kan, Hiruma mengatakan kalau dia memperhatikan tingkah laku Mamori sedari tadi.

"Karena?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Karena kau selalu cerewet."

Karena Mamori selalu cerewet jadi Hiruma dapat menerka kalau dirinya akan bertanya begitu? Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan. Bukan pula sesuatu yang ingin diketahui Mamori. Karena pada kenyataannya Mamori sudah mengetahui perihal itu. Ketika Mamori masih dalam kekesalannya, Hiruma tiba-tiba saja sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau tahu, seorang Iblis tidaklah tertarik pada iblis juga," Lanjutnya, berbisik pada telinga Mamori. Membuat panas pada telinga Mamori. Nah, apa maksudnya itu? Mamori kan bukan iblis, jadi Hiruma tertarik pada Mamori begitu?

Mamori masih menghentikan langkahnya ketika Hiruma memilih berjalan lagi. Mamori melihat punggung Hiruma yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya. Hiruma yang tidak merasakan eksistensi dari orang disampingnya berhenti lalu menengok ke arahnya. Mamori memandang Hiruma tepat di depan lensanya.

"Bertambah tua menjadikanmu otakmu melambat sekarang?" tanya Hiruma yang berbalik melihat Mamori.

"Aku tidaklah tua. Kau yang tua, Hiruma-kun."

"Keh, apa kau keracunan cream puff?"

"Apanya yang keracunan, aku bahkan belum memakannya."

Growl. Tiba-tiba saja suara perut Mamori berbunyi. Membuat perdebatan di antara mereka berdua berhenti. Pipi Mamori memerah. Hiruma menyeringai. Mamori baru teringat sesuatu. Dia melewatkan makan siangnya hari ini. Dia pikir, mungkin dia bisa makan sesuatu nanti saat bersama Hiruma. Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Mamori mendesah pelan namun akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kupikir, udara dingin membuatku lapar," ucap Mamori sambil berjalan ke arah Hiruma.

"Keh, kalau lapar bilang saja lapar. Tidak perlu pura-pura."

"Kau pikir salah siapa memangnya?"

Benar. Salah siapa dirinya menjadi tidak nafsu makan tadi. Itu semua salah Hiruma karena membuatnya menunggu kemudian berakhir bertemu dengan wanita itu. Mamori menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Hiruma yang melihat tingkah Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil. "Lalu?"

"Belikan aku makanan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku memaksa." Mamori menarik paksa tangan Hiruma. Dia genggam tangan itu sampai Toko Cream Puff di seberang jalan.

"Tsk...baiklah." Dengus Hiruma, namun tetap menuntunnya ke arah toko itu.

Ini aneh. Mengapa Mamori menjadi kesal dan pemaksa seperti ini? Ini bukan seperti dirinya. Ini seperti Hiruma. Mana mungkin Mamori tertular sifat Hiruma dengan begitu mudahnya bukan? Mamori menyangkal hal itu.

Mamori merubah pemikirannya akan suhu dingin kali ini. dia berkata sebelumnya bahwa dingin akan menyambutnya ketika dia berjalan, melangkah di jalanan kota. Nyatanya, dia sama sekali tidak kedinginan saat ini. karena meski tubuhnya terasa dingin. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa hangat. Mamori tersenyum tipis, begitu hangat kala pria di sampingnya itu menggenggam balik tangannya. Awan mendung yang hadir. Juga tetesan air hujan yang turun sore ini tidaklah seburuk perkiraannya.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
